Viejos tiempos
by tulique
Summary: Ocasiones en las que Nijimura y Akashi (casi) se reencuentran. Nijiaka suavecito.


Por los pasillos de Teikou uno puede llegar a ver a la fauna adolescente en todo su esplendor. Nijimura está acostumbrado a ver a chicas cotilleando entre risitas, a Fujibayashi de la clase 3ºD silbando la canción del momento, a los cuatro frikis de turno viviéndolo con el capítulo de no sé qué anime incestuoso que retrasmitieron anoche… En fin. Lo típico. Gente que no despierta ni el mínimo interés en Nijimura.

O eso piensa él hasta que ve a Akashi, el capitán de su equipo ("ex equipo", se corrige mentalmente), con la cabeza gacha. Bien pensado, no lo ve desde septiembre y en dos meses pueden haber cambiado muchas cosas. Más de las necesarias.

Quiere acercarse a él y preguntarle si necesita ayuda, _si le pasa algo_. Pero no puede. Akashi no necesita que el anterior capitán se le acerque y le dé consejo que nadie ha pedido. Además, _es Akashi_. Es listo y sabe cómo resolver un problema con cabeza y buen juicio.

Incluso tal vez Nijimura esté pensando de más y es solo que Akashi ha dormido mal o está cansado por lo que sea. Sí, debe de ser eso.

Nijimura lo vuelve a mirar un poco preocupado y sigue su camino. Ha dejado el equipo en las mejores manos.

(Ese es el día en que Aomine falta por primera vez a un entrenamiento; el día en que Akashi empieza a dudar de si es él el capitán que Teikou necesita)

* * *

><p>—Nijimura-kun, espero que replantees mi propuesta. Serías idóneo para nuestro equipo, y no descarto que pudieses llegar a ser el capitán.<p>

—Ya le he dicho que no, no sé qué más quiere.

—Podría hablar con tus padres y explicarle las becas que podrías solicitar. Tu estadía en la residencia sería m…

—¿No sabe tomar un no por respuesta o qué?

Lo que falta, que le vengan a dar la lata los reclutadores de los institutos de élite. Su futuro está en Los Ángeles, con su familia, y no en un instituto de ricachones como Rakuzan.

* * *

><p>Nijimura está decidido a ver la final de la Winter Cup de ese año. Los dos años que pasó en Estados Unidos le hicieron morirse de ganas por presenciar eventos que antes le daban igual (¡visitar templos en año nuevo! ¡Los fuegos artificiales de verano! ¡La final de la Winter Cup!). No sabe mucho de institutos japoneses ni de quién está en cada equipo; aun así, se las apaña para descubrir en un tiempo récord que Kise está en Kaijou y que el capitán de Rakuzan es, ni más ni menos, que Akashi. No sabe ni por qué se sorprende.<p>

Kise contra Akashi. Nijimura quiere ser neutral, pero sigue un poco resentido con Kise por haberse burlado de su miedo a los aviones. Solo un poco.

Se muere por ver cómo esos dos mocosos han evolucionado desde la última vez que los ha visto, pero recibe una llamada poco antes del partido comience. Es del hospital.

* * *

><p>Es incómodo escuchar sonidos de muelles provenientes del piso de arriba. Akashi no sabe si lo que le molesta es el ruido en sí o lo que lo origina.<p>

Menos mal que solo está de visita. Es Mayuzumi el que no tiene más remedio que soportar ese martirio con frecuencia.

—Odio a mi vecino —dice Mayuzumi de mala gana, encendiendo la PlayStation VII a una velocidad de vértigo.

Akashi no puede evitar sonreír ante la ocurrencia de que, probablemente, Mayuzumi use la escoba más para llamar la atención a su vecino que para barrer.

(Lo que no se imagina es que son dos niños saltando sobre un colchón los que causan el alboroto. El hermano mayor llegará de un momento a otro y pegará cuatro gritos seguidos de un buen copón a cada uno; claro que cuando eso suceda, Akashi ya se habrá vuelto a su propia casa)

* * *

><p>Le avergüenza reconocer que ha visto un pato enfadado en el parque y se ha acordado de Nijimura. Intenta contener la risa tanto como puede.<p>

—¿Sei-chan, estás bien? Juraría que te estás… —Mibuchi entrecierra los ojos—_riendo_.

—Lamento haberte interrumpido —dice Akashi con la compostura recuperada. Sabe que Mibuchi hará más preguntas de las necesarias y se adelanta—. ¿Decías?

—Pues eso, el amigo de Mura-chan, Himuro-san, va a organizar una fiesta y sería descortés no despedirse de él como se merece. ¿Qué dices, Sei-chan? ¿Te apuntas?

Mibuchi y su obsesión por las caras bonitas acabarían con él un día. Quizás Akashi podría ceder, aunque fuese un poco, y acudir a la fiesta solo por reunirse con Murasakibara. Siempre es una buena ocasión para volver a ver a un buen amigo.

Lástima que tenga que exponer un proyecto para clase de Economía al día siguiente.

—Voy a estar ocupado, así que dudo que pueda ir. Lo siento.

—¡Oh, no te disculpes! —Mibuchi le sonríe con dulzura— Te mandaré muchas fotos. Y saludaré a Mura-chan de tu parte, ¿te parece bien?

—Por supuesto. Y gracias.

Mibuchi le contará con pelos y señales la ropa de cada invitado, lo mal que canta Kagami con unas copas de más, la ausencia de Murasakibara en la fiesta o lo _apuesto_ _y gracioso_ que es el amigo del anfitrión, ese que ha conocido en Los Ángeles. ¡Mibuchi nunca ha lamentado tanto no llevar el cargador del teléfono encima!

* * *

><p>Por mucho que Nijimura intente ayudar a estudiar a su hermana pequeña, no consigue darle ningún consejo útil. Él, para empezar, nunca fue un estudiante modelo ni un lumbreras. Aprobaba —<em>si aprobaba<em>— como malamente podía y en sus apuntes no faltaban rastros de babas, testigos de las innumerables veces en las que se quedó frito sobre los apuntes.

No está en posición de ayudar a nadie.

Hace memoria para ver si, al menos por _casualidad_, le viene a la mente el método de alguno de sus compañeros de clase.

Si sus amigos eran unos vagos. Esos no sirven.

Sí que se acuerda de aquella chica tan mona y simpática que ayudaba en el club de baloncesto (era la novia de uno de los criajos, ¿no?), que decía que usar colores en los apuntes hacía maravillas para memorizar datos. Podría funcionar. Lo peor era que de aquella jauría de mocosos revoltosos, la mayoría sacaba de notables para arriba (a excepción, quizás, de Aomine y el niño aquel que era modelo).

Nijimura sonríe con pena. Nunca pensó que llegaría el día en que, en contra de su voluntad, olvidaría poco a poco el nombre de sus antiguos compañeros. Era inevitable, ¿no?

Al menos sí que se acuerda de Akashi. Akashi Seijuurou. ¡Como para olvidarlo! Gente así aparece una vez cada siglo, y siempre con el objetivo de hacer historia. Ya se lo imagina con un traje hecho a medida, una corbata exquisita y un corro de peces gordos alabando todos y cada uno de sus logros. Sí, es normal pensar en Akashi y relacionarlo directamente con el éxito.

A saber qué estará haciendo. Ojalá pudiese verlo una vez más, aunque fuese un par de segundos y de lejos, y asegurarse de que está bien. Verlo feliz.

—¿Y esa sonrisa? —pregunta la hermana de Nijimura con ojos maliciosos— ¿En quién piensas?

—Lo entenderás cuando seas mayor—Nijimura le da un copón suavecito, con más cariño que enfado, y le viene a la mente la sonrisa agridulce de Akashi el día en que los de tercero abandonaron el club—, _mocosa_.

La _mocosa_ —que ya tiene trece años, ¡cómo pasa el tiempo!— le echa la lengua y le da una patadita bajo la mesa.

Cómo se nota que ya se cansa de estudiar. Qué desgracia: ¡ha salido igual que su hermano! Nijimura le sugiere tomarse un descanso, ir a dar un paseo y tomarse un helado en el 24 horas más cercano. Tal y como hacía él en los viejos tiempos.

* * *

><p>No es propio de Akashi sucumbir ante la desesperación, pero ni él es inmune al estrés de quedar atrapado casi diez minutos en un atasco. Ve una hilera de coches ante el suyo y otros tantos detrás. Toquetea con los dedos el volante, sin moverlo, y sube el volumen de la radio para evitar escuchar cláxones ajenos.<p>

Mira a su derecha y ve cómo los peatones, como de costumbre, pueden circular sin problema por la acera. Ve a dos mujeres manteniendo una conversación relajada, a un hombre que silba mientras pasea al perro, a un grupo de oficinistas que deben de haber acabado la jornada… Akashi suspira.

Luego, ya casi como un espejismo en medio del asfalto, mira sin prestar atención a una adolescente tomando un helado con un chico mayor que ella. Akashi se fija en él, lo inspecciona de arriba abajo desde el coche, y nota una sensación extraña en el pecho.

Es él.

Nijimura Shuuzou. _Nijimura-san_. Poniendo una mueca _de las suyas_ cuando le cae un poco de helado por la muñeca.

Sus labios sonríen solos, ajenos a la melancolía y felicidad contradictorias que se gestan en su mirada. Quiere bajar la ventanilla y saludar. Tiene tiempo de sobra, y quizás Nijimura se acerque, le dé su número de teléfono y puedan quedar algún día para ver cómo les ha ido a lo largo de los años. Recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Una buena idea en teoría, pero Akashi sabe que en la práctica sería totalmente descabellado. «Es probable que ni se acuerde de mí», piensa Akashi mientras vuelve a cerrar la ventanilla.


End file.
